Amnesia Can Kill a Yami
by ryoulover130210
Summary: Ryou is murdered by a mysterious man and Bakura begs the gods to bring him back. They tell him that they will, but there will be a price to pay. What will that price be? Who is the man that killed Ryou? What will Bakura do when he finds out? rated M RxB
1. Murder and Rain

Hello guys! I know ya'll must be totally sick of me writing new stories by now! XD Well, let's see... As you can probably guess, I am writing a new fanfic. Eh... here's the summary: Ryou is killed by a mysterious man. Bakura pleads with the gods to bring Ryou back to life, but they said that there will be a price to pay if that happens. Who is the murderer and what will Bakura do when he finds out who it is? BxR Eh... yeah, that's about it! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my friends Kali and Taylor; thanks guys for helping me get ideas for this even though you had absolutely no idea what a fanfic is or what I was writing about! I could tell you guys more about the story, but it would give away my evil plot! laughs evilly

Bakura: raises eyebrow "How could this be an evil plot? It sounds to me like Ryou is just going to come back anyway!"

Tara: laughs evilly again "If only you knew..."

Disclaimer: Rated M for murder and rape. Possible lemon scene if you guys want me to add one later on in the story. Please review and tell me if ya want me to add a lemon later or not! I am also going to warn you that this is a yaoi fanfic (boyxboy) and that I don't own Yugioh and blah blah blah.

Anywhoos! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Ryou was walking down the streets with long strides as he looked at his watch. It was 7:00; Bakura was sure to be worried about him by now. Ryou picked up his pace but came to an abrupt halt as he bumped into somebody.

"Gomen Nasai..." Ryou said softly (AN: That means "I'm Sorry..." in Japanese.) as he started to walk away. Then the man he had bumped into grabbed hold of his arm. Ryou yelped as the man turned the boy around so that he was facing him.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in such a rough part of town in the middle of the night?" Ryou gulped as he struggled to break away from the freightening man.

Ryou then replied, "I-I had a r-research paper I had to complete so-" Ryou stopped in mid-sentence as the man suddenly held up a knife to Ryou's neck.

"Now sweets, if I were you I'd really consider listening to me. Besides..." Ryou's eyes widened as the man stepped up close to Ryou so that their faces were only inches apart as he continued, "I'd hate to harm that pretty little neck of yours neh?"

Ryou shook with fear as he looked at the man with teary eyes. What should he do? He heard about other young teenagers that have gotten kidnapped in the past; should he try to scream for help? Ryou was about to scream but as soon as he opened his mouth, the man pushed the knife deeper into his neck, drawing a bit of blood. Ryou quickly dismissed that plan and wimpered pitifully as the man started to drag Ryou into an abandoned alley. The man pushed Ryou to the ground and held a hand on Ryou's mouth as he began to search Ryou's pockets. He stuck all of Ryou's money into his wallet and chuckled once he pulled out Ryou's cellphone; his last hope.

Ryou took his chance and latched out desperately to get it but the man backhanded Ryou on the face and held Ryou to one of the walls of the buildings in the alley by his neck.

"I guess you won't need this anymore huh?" The man said and groweled as Ryou struggled against his grip. The man then puched Ryou on the face, giving him a black eye. Ryou sobbed as the man then said into his ear with a menacing voice, "Make one sound and I swear, I'll make it so that you can never talk again. Now, you're going to do as I say or else you'll have to learn the hard way..." The man held the knife to Ryou's kneck again.

Ryou gasped as the man then broke his cellphone. Then, Ryou kicked the guy where it hurt and took his chance to break away from him.

"Shit!" The man yelled as Ryou started to run away. The man got up and started to run after him; he had been planning on just robbing the kid, but now he was really going to make the kid pay for what he did. _This should be fun._

BR

"Another murder victim has been found last night in Domino City as crime rate there rises. The murder has yet to be identified and we advise all of you to stay indoors after 8:00 pm and-"

Bakura shut off the tv and stared blankly at the black screen. To say that Bakura was worried would have been an understatement. He was in a state of distress because his hikari still hadn't come home yet. The boy had called Bakura up a few hours ago and told him that he was going to the library and that he wasn't going to get home until about 7:00 because he had a research paper to do. It was currently 9:00 pm and Ryou had yet to show up.

Bakura crossed his fingers and prayed to Osiris that Ryou would come back soon. Still, that news broadcast made him more than nervous, especially when it had started to rain.

_Ryou, where are you?_

BR

_Don't stop! You gotta keep running! _Ryou ran down numerous streets in the rain. He tripped and fell to the ground. He then looked around at his surroundings and his eyes widened when he realized that he was lost.

"Come here sweets! You can't run forever!!"

Ryou cringed as he heard the man's voice. He had to find help! He had to keep running! Ryou stood up and continued to sprint as fast as his pale legs could carry him. Tears and water from the rain blurred his vision as he heard lightening in the distance. Then, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Desperate, he grabbed onto the person's leg and sobbed into their pant leg whimpering.

"Looks like I outsmarted you sweets!" Ryou looked up to see that he had bumped into that man again. Ryou yelped and tried to get up but was stopped when the man grabbed Ryou and dragged him harshly into another alley roughly by his hair.

He threw Ryou on the ground and stood on his chest as he said menacingly, "I was just going to rob you, but you asked for it!" Ryou yelled out in pain as the man started to beat Ryou up mercilessly.

The man didn't stop until Ryou was a bloody mess. Ryou was still yelling as the man then grabbed Ryou by his throat. "I warned you about what would happened if you made any noise! Say goodbye to your pretty voice albino!" Ryou yelped one last time as the man slashed him on the neck with the knife. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it harmed his vocal chords and Ryou couldn't make a sound. He raised a hand to his neck and wept pitifully.

The man then pushed Ryou up against the wall and held him down with one hand and started to unbutton Ryou's shirt with his other hand. Ryou tried his hardest to struggle against him, but was helpless in his weak condition. The man then started to slash Ryou's chest brutally. Ryou wept and tried to scream, but no sound came out. Then, he started to pull down Ryou's pants and underwear.

Ryou looked at him with fearful and pleading eyes as the man pulled down his own pants. "I warned ya' sweets!" Then, he thrust into Ryou without warning. Ryou felt as if his whole body was being split into two as the man ravished him mercilessly. Ryou wept when the man finally came and got off of him.

"Now, we can't have ya' tellin' the cops on me can we?" He stabbed Ryou in the chest and laughed when Ryou tried in vain to scream again. The man took out the knife and left Ryou naked and bleeding in the alley.

"It was nice knowing ya' sweets!"

BR

10:00; Bakura stared at the clock with a blank look on his face. Something was defanitely wrong. He had to find Ryou, he just had a bad feeling that his hikari was in grave danger. He picked up his black trench coat and hardly even noticed that he was becoming soaked from the rain as he ran into the night. He went into many alleys and tried calling Ryou's phone.

He stopped once he heard it ring in the distance. He ran as fast as he could and stopped once he had gotten into a deserted alley. Ryou's phone lay crushed on the ground. Bakura picked it up and looked at it with teary eyes. Ryou was hurt; Bakura knew it.

In a raspy voice filled with panic that Bakura didn't even recodnize was his own, he yelled Ryou's name and searched desperately to find him.

He wished that he still had a mind link connection with the boy; he struggled to see if the connection still existed. He almost yelled out in desperation as he ran faster throughout the town and stopped once he saw blood coming from an alley. _Ryou... No! Please... you have to be alright! You have to!_

BR

Ryou fought to keep conciousness as he lay unmoving in the alley. He shook uncontrollably; it was so cold and everything hurt. He wept pitifully as he realized that this was how it was going to end. He was never going to be able to tell Bakura how much he loved him.

Flashbacks played through Ryou's mind of him and Bakura, his father, his sister singing to him, his mother running her fingers through his soft, white hair. Ryou sobbed as he realized that he was going to die alone and that he had failed Bakura.

At least he had taught Bakura how to read and write. Ryou then started to feel numb in the ice cold rain and rolled into a ball; he was too weak to crawl anywhere. He felt as if he were in the ocean after the Titanic sunk. He was going to either end up like Jack or Rose, dead or alive. The thought that Bakura might possibly love him brought Ryou out of the saddening thoughts and he tried to crawl away. He couldn't give up... not like this...

Then, the strangest thing happened... "Ryou!!" Ryou knew that voice out of nowhere, it was Bakura, _his _Bakura. Despite being in the position he was in he smiled and tried to scream back, but became saddened once he remembered that he couldn't speak. He desperately tried to crawl toward his voice, but he couldn't move his arms or legs anymore; everything was numb.

Ryou sobbed once more as his arm lay outstreched toward his love's voice. It was over, he could feel death upon his shoulders. He took in a few more shuddering breaths and realized something. If he was to die that very night, at least he knew that Bakura cared enough to look for him. Ryou smiled at this but frowned when it became increasingly hard to breath. He took in a few more breaths and then, with his dying breath, thought four final words. _Bakura...I love you..._

BR

Bakura ran into the alley and came to a complete halt when he saw a bloodied body lying on the ground. It was rolled up naked in a ball and its arm was outstretched to some distant object. Bakura walked up to the body with slow steps and cried out once he saw the white hair and pale skin of his hikari.

Bakura gathered Ryou into his arms and shook his softly. Bakura winced when he felt how cold Ryou was and saw how pale he was. Bakura shook him harder and began to sob when Ryou didn't wake up or move. Bakura held the boy close to him and got an idea. Maybe Ryou was still alive; he probably just needed to get warmed up.

Bakura took off his trench coat and wrapped Ryou up with it. He had to help Ryou out somehow, he just had to. Bakura then realized for the first time how bad of a condition Ryou was in; he was a bloodied mess, he had bruises and cuts just about everywhere on his body, and what angered Bakura the most was that he had no clothes on. Bakura hoped that that didn't mean that somebody stole his hikari's innocence. He shook those thoughts away and rubbed Ryou's back, trying to help Ryou get warm so that he would wake up. He then nuzzled his neck adn noticed that he had a huge slash on his neck. Bakura traced it lightly with his fingers and then picked Ryou up. Only one person that he knew had the wisdom and knoweledge to tell him if his Ryou was alive. It was his worst enemy, but he had no other choice. Besides, if Ryou died then Bakura would never be able to tell his Ryou how much he loved him. _Ryou... I love you..._

sniffle I can't believe that I had Ryou-kun killed!! Aww well! What can ya do? Well, I'm planning on continuing this story and updating soon. Hurrican Ike might be headed my way, so I guess you could say that I'll have more free time to update! XD Laters!!


	2. Tears and a Teleportation Spell

Hi guys! Sooo sorry for the long wait!! Things have been hectic here in High School! XD I just want to thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys like the story! I almost cried while writing this chapter!! Maybe I'm making this too sad! XD Anywhoos, if you guys have any questions about the story or about me, if you have any suggestions, or if ya want me to Beta Read anything for ya'll, please send me a message or a review! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: Nopes, I don't own Yugioh.

WARNING: Yaoi! Boyxboy pairing. Don't likie, don't read! lolz

Bakura: "I'm gonna kill you for hurting my hikari Tara!"

Tara: "Nooo!!" **tries running away**

Tara: "Help guys! Please review so Bakura will stop trying to kill me! Lolz"

Anyways, on with Chapter 2!!

* * *

Yami stared at his hikari who was starting to fall asleep on his lap. He smiled softly and pulled the boy closer to him. The boy then woke up a bit and smiled cutely at him. Yugi then kissed his yami sweetly.

Yami kissed him back and was about to pull him even closer when he heard someone pounding on the door. Yugi jumped up in Yami's lap, causing the former pharoah to blush. The boy ran to the door and gasped when he saw the sight that lay before him.

Yami then walked to the door and his purple eyes widened when he saw Bakura holding a bloody Ryou in his trench coat. What suprised him the most however, was that the yami had tear marks running down his face.

"Ryou-kun!" Yugi cried. Yami held Yugi back and told him to go to his room.

"But Yami-" Yugi protested.

"I'll take care of Ryou, don't worry..." Then once the boy had left, he turned to the tomb robber. "By the name of Osiris, what did you do to him this time Bakura?"

Bakura shook his head, unable to form words. Yami raised an eyebrow when Bakura walked into the house. He then sat down on the couch and rocked Ryou back and fourth while running his fingers through his hair. He then tried to shake the boy to get him to wake up. His eyes held panic and he held the boy closer and broke down into tears.

Yami froze; he had never expected that something like this would have happened tonight. He walked over to Bakura and sat down on the couch next to him. Bakura sobbed into the boy's hair. Yami forgot all of the arguments and how much he hated the former tomb robber at that second. He patted Bakura on the head and jumped up when Bakura looked up at him.

"Pharoah... H-he's just cold, right? My hikari, he's gonna be alright... He's gonna be alright..." Yami looked down at Ryou sadly. He then held the boy's frail wrist and checked for a pulse.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare hurt him!" Yami looked up at Bakura with tears present in his eyes. "I can't hurt him anymore Bakura... no one can..."

Bakura shook his head. "N-no... You're wrong! He's gonna wake up... He's just asleep..."

Yami almost broke out into tears himself. "Bakura... He has no pulse... He's... He's no longer with us Bakura."

"What do you mean?" Bakura sobbed. Yami rubbed circles on Bakura's back soothingly. "He's dead Bakura..." Bakura suddenly ceased all movement. Yami started to get freaked out. "Bakura... BAKURA!!" He yelled as he shook him. Bakura then looked at him with shock, hatred, and sadness shining in his dark brown eyes. "No... Not my hikari! No! Not yet!" He cried. Yami blinked and wondered what happened. He tried to pick up Ryou so he could see what had happened but when he put his hands behind Ryou's back, Bakura punched Yami and held Ryou close.

"You baka! Let me see what happened to him..." Yami said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Bakura glared daggers at him. Yami froze, Bakura looked utterly freightening. "I'm gonna kill whoever did this to Ryou..." He said in a deep voice. Yami's eyes widened. Bakura set Ryou down on the couch and after he kissed Ryou on the cheek, he stood up to leave. Yami stood in front of Bakura. "Bakura! You're his Yami! Ryou wouldn't want you to kill whoever did this to him, he'd want you to be happy and move on with your life!"

"SHUT UP PHAROAH!!" Yami stopped with his hand holding Bakura's arm. "What the HELL do you know about losing someone you care about?! Everyone I come to love gets hurt because I'm so damn stupid! All of this time I've been trying to get revenge on you and it looks like I screwed up again, because now the only person I care about is dead and he doesn't know... He doesn't know that I love him!" Bakura yelled but then his voice broke and he sobbed again.

"It's not fair! Not him!" Yami's eyes softened and he led Bakura to a chair in the living room opposite of the couch. Yami then sat down on the couch and lifted Ryou up gently. "What can I do pharoah?" Bakura whimpered.

Yami didn't look up as he pulled the jacket off of the boy a bit at the top to see that he was naked. He then lifted it a bit more and saw bright red blood in the middle of the boy's thighs. He then covered the boy up and wiped away a stray tear from his own face. "I'm not sure... Who did this to him Bakura?" Yami asked softly.

Bakura shook his head and told him the whole story. "So I have no idea who did this or what they did to him..." Bakura concluded.

Yami then looked up at him. "Bakura... He was raped..."

Bakura shook his head and held his head in his hands. "Why did it have to be Ryou? After all of the shit I put him through, he begs the gods to get me a new body so that I can come back to him and he lets me live with him... I deserved this, not him..."

Yami looked down at Ryou again. "Nobody deserved this Bakura... I'm just glad that our hikari's asked the gods-"

"THAT'S IT!" Bakura yelled with a smile of triumph on his face. He jumped off of the chair and grabbed Ryou. "I'll beg the gods to bring him back!"

Yami slapped his forehead. "I didn't think of that!" He confessed. "But you're not taking him looking like that!" Bakura looked down at Ryou. "You're right..." He said.

That night, the two egyptians bandaged up Ryou and dressed him in some of his other clothes (the one's that were at home; Bakura had to run over and get them).

BR

It was a beautiful day in Domino City, the perfect day for people to go outdoors and spend time with their familes. Bakura however, was having a different day. He was pacing in the Motou's living room trying to remember the spell that would teleport him anywhere he wanted to. He needed to get to Egypt, and quickly.

He could have just traveled there on a plane, but it would look very suspicious if he took a dead person on the way with him. He then thought about driving but realized that it would take too long. So, he settled for a teleportation spell instead. (Him and his bright ideas lolz)

Yami walked in with a plate of breakfast which Bakura rejected while he continued his pondering. He had to think of it; he had to. He looked at Yami, "Do you remember the spell that we can use to teleport places?" Yami took out a few aged books. "I don't recall, but it might be in one of these books... Here, let me help you!"

"Yami! Is Ryou-kun alright?" Yugi asked as he ran down the stairs. Yami slapped his forehead and walked over to Yugi. "Hey Yugi, Joey (Jonouchi) called and he wanted you to go over there!"

"Oh, really?" Yugi asked cutely.

"Yeah, but be careful alright?" Yami said as he fixed Yugi's shirt which was not buttoned up all the way.

"Alright!" Yugi said with a smile before kissing his boyfriend and skipping outside. Bakura felt a stray tear slide down his face as he watched the two lovers. He wished that him and Ryou could have one last night together. He missed the boy so much already. He walked up the stairs and went into the guest bedroom where they put Ryou. Luckily for Yami and him, Yugi's grandfather was off vacationing somewhere so they were alone in the house. Bakura sat down on the bed next to his Ryou.

He felt the tears come back into his eyes as he held his hikari's cold hand. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened. He then began to sob as he remembered how long it took to get the boy cleaned up; he had been hurt really badly. He kissed the boy on the cheek and struggled to remain calm; if there was one thing that Bakura knew, it was that he needed to talk to the gods, and quickly. There was no way that he was going to be able to do that if he stayed in the room with the boy forever, although he wished he could do just that.

He then sighed when he felt a conferting hand on his shoulder. "Bakura... I wish I could come with you to Egypt... I have to stay here and watch Yugi though... Bakura, we need to put all of this hatred behind us if we want to be there for our hikaris alright?"

Bakura nodded. All of his hate got him nowhere, it just seperated him from the person he cared about most. Yami then smiled. "That's good! Anyway, I washed your coat..." He said as he handed Bakura his favorite black trench coat. Bakura smiled. "Thanks. Sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you... You're not such a bad guy..."

Yami's smile widened. "I'm sorry too! You're not a bad guy like I thought you were either Bakura! Now get you're butt down there so we can start looking for that spell!" Bakura smiled and nodded.

* * *

Glad the sad part is over! whew! Next up: EGYPT!! Will the god's ever help bring Bakura back? Will Bakura and Yami ever find the teleportation spell? Will Yami ever stop wearing leather? Review to find out and I'll give you a chibi Ryou plushie!! Lolz Thanks for everything!! Laters!!


End file.
